Story:Star Trek: Defiant/Battle of Sector 237/Act Three
A Klingon fleet attacks Deep Space K-7 and it's defense fleet being led by the USS Arella as their about to lose the battle. On the bridge sparks erupt as fires are everywhere as Captain Paige Halliwell sits in her chair as sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles. Report Captain Martin says as she looks at the young officer at the tactical console. He looks at the console. Main power's offline, shields are down, and our weapons are gone the young Ensign says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin looks at the young helm officer. Prepare for ramming speed Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Then the science officer walks over to her. Captain sensors are picking up another starship coming in it's the Defiant Commander Wilson says as she looks at her. Captain Martin gets up from her chair and smiles. A Klingon warship flies down as a single torpedo struck the warship and destroyed it as the USS Defiant moves in and fires another photon at the other D-7. On the bridge Captain Halliwell looks at Lieutenant Mayer at the conn and gives her an attack pattern and then looks at Olivia to give her a torpedo dispersal pattern. Attack pattern Alpha Two, dispersal pattern Sierra says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mayer and at Olivia. They follow the order. Photons ready Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell gives her the order to fire. Fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Benson. Lieutenant Benson presses the fire button on the console. The torpedo launches from the forward launcher and strikes the warship and destroyed it, as the ship flies over the explosion as two Klingon D-7 warships move in and start shooting at the Defiant. On the bridge Captain Halliwell gives Lieutenant Mayer an attack pattern and Lieutenant Benson a disperal pattern for the torpedoes, then a shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as Lieutenant Benson looks at her console. Shields down to 67%, damage to lateral phaser array Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell gives Mayer an defense pattern. Defense pattern Alpha says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mayer. She inputs commands into the conn station. Aye, Captain coming to course 213 mark 5, increasing to full impulse Lieutenant Mayer says as she inputs commands into the conn station. The Defiant fires a volley of photon torpedoes at the Klingon warships destroying one of them as she banks to the starboard side, as a bird of prey chases the ship. On the bridge another shower of sparks erupts from Padme's console throwing her from it and onto the floor, as Commander Martin goes to her and checks her pulse. Sickbay medical emergency we've got wounded Commander Martin says as he presses the com panel on his station. Two officers put the fire out at her console as a medical team comes onto the bridge and injects her with some pain meds and takes her to sickbay, as Captain Halliwell gives Benson an order to fire all weapons. Captain picking up a warp cluster heading our way it's Starfleet 45 ships being led by the USS Aurora Lieutenant Mayer says as she turns to Captain Halliwell. Typhuss looks at the viewer. The USS Aurora and several other Federation vessels emerge from warp and start shooting at the Klingon warships chasing them to move back to the Klingon border, as a Bird of Prey heads towards the Defiant. On the bridge Typhuss turns to Olivia to take that vessel out. Destroy that bird of prey says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Benson. She presses the fire button. The phasers unleash a volley of phaser bolts at the bird of prey and clipped it's port wing sending it into a spin as it impacts with the primary hull of the Defiant causing a massive explosion that rips through the outer hull. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as klaxon blares and coolant spews from the ceiling as well as Captain Halliwell asked for a damage report. Lieutenant Benson looks at her console. Shields are down to 45%, phaser banks are at 34% and we've got 13 photon torpedoes after that last volley Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Halliwell. Lieutenant Mayer reports. Hull breach on deck 12 emergency bulkheads are in place and holding Lieutenant Mayer says as she reports. He contacts sickbay for a causality report. Fourteen wounded no fatalities Captain Doctor O'Neill says over the com. Sparks rain down from the ceiling as klaxon blares. Intruder alert deck 12! Lieutenant Benson says as she turns to Captain Halliwell. Halliwell nods at Benson. Security detail to deck 12 Lieutenant Benson says as she left her station. On deck 12 a squadron of Klingon soldiers are walking through the deck searching for the ship's engine room, as Lieutenant Benson and her security team rounds the corner and runs into the soldiers and a fire fight starts as the squads take causalities. FALL BACK! Lieutenant Benson shouts as she fires her phaser rifle. The security team moves away from the deck.